


Percy Jackson/ Heroes Of Olympus x Reader

by KayeWinter10



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable Leo Valdez, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, Happy Nico di Angelo, Nico De Angelo - Freeform, Protective Jason Grace, leo valdez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayeWinter10/pseuds/KayeWinter10
Summary: Compilations of imagines to my favorite demigodsNote: I don't own any Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus characters it is owned by Rick Riordan.
Relationships: Connor Stoll/Reader, Frank Zhang x reader, Jason Grace x reader, Leo Valdez X Reader, Nico De Angelo x reader, Travis Stoll x reader, Will Solace x reader, percy jackson x reader
Kudos: 23





	Percy Jackson/ Heroes Of Olympus x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hate no - despise Percy Jackson but when both of you were on a quest and he asks you the reason why you hate him, but when he confronts you about it, he finds out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a request

Godly parent: Ares

Y/N = Your name

Y/LN= Last name

_____________

Everyone in the Are cabin hates the son of Poseidon because of what happened with him and their father, as for one certain child Ares - Y/N Y/LN she doesn't hate him but despise him. She doesn't want to see his face or get near him, and no dares to ask her why. 

"Hey Y/LN Chiron is calling you, he wants you to go to the big house." You heard someone say and you look you frown as to what he said. And heard your siblings oohs with their teasing tone. 

"Oh, sis did you do something?" One of your brothers asks in a teasing tone you gave him a glare.

"Shut up, I didn't do anything." You answered and went to the big house as you enter the big house you saw someone you dreaded to see. 'Oh fck! Why is he here?' You groaned and sat at the chair nowhere near the son of Poseidon.

"Now that both of you are here, I am here to assign both of you on a quest. 've seen your talent Y/N and of course - everyone knows Percy's. There is a girl that you both need to save and need to be sent to camp immediately." Chiron explained to both of you. 

"Chiron are you serious?! Him?!" You annoyingly ask your camp counselor.

"Yes Y/N, is there a problem with that?" Chiron asks you and you inhaled and gritted your teeth.

"No Chiron, none."

"You won't regret working with me Y/LN." Percy smugly told you and wink at you.

___

"Would you keep quiet Jackson?!" Y/N annoyingly whisper yelled at the son of Poseidon while holding her bow tightly, they are now in a school where they are saving the kid that they are about to save. 

"I'm not even saying anything!" Percy whisper yelled at her and she just rolled her eyes at him. Both of them are fighting a monster while trying to put the kid that they are rescuing into safety. 

Y/N then get two arrows and put it into her bow, she looked at the little girl with a reassuring smile on her face, knowing exactly what she had felt before. She gestures her to be quiet and the girl did who is hiding in the corner.

"Bend down." Y/N ordered Percy.

"What?" Percy asks her, she then rolls her eyes.

"I said bend down Jackson." Without hesitation Percy did, he knows not to mess with her when she is fighting. She jumps on Percy's head and lets go of the arrows in which the monster slipped down since it hit its knees. But it quickly recovers.

"Gods!" Y/N mutter but she did not notice another monster. 

"Y/N! Watch out!" Percy screams and he quickly rushes near her. He quickly stabs the monster without hesitation and kicked the monster, he then saw you groaning in pain. He then knelt down and help you out. "Are you OK?" He asks you and clicks riptide so that it would turn into a pen. And put it into his pocket.

"Do I look OK to you?" You sarcastically answer and groaned. He rolls his eyes, even though you're in pain - you still are being sarcastic and stubborn. He let out the ambrosia and nectar and gave it to you. After a few minutes, when you felt fine.

You saw Percy talking to the little kid, you saw him explaining to the kid who looks scared and curious at the same time. She slowly stood up and wore her backpack and held her bow and arrow with her.

"Hey you two, we should go now before another monster would come." You tell them and search out the place first before going out of the classroom. 

"You're not even fully healed yet." You heard Percy told you.

You face him and roll your eyes," do I care? We need the kid to be safe. I don't care about this wound." So the three of you walk throughout the school without anyone noticing. As the three of you were walking on the streets of manhattan without any monster in sight - lucky for you, he then breaks the silence.

"Why do you hate me?" Percy asks you out of nowhere and that stopped you in your tracks because you are heading back to camp and he suddenly asks you a question. 

"Why are you even asking that? Isn't it obvious why? I mean - every child of Ares hates you. What do you think?" You sarcastically answer him. 

"Well yours is different, your sister Clarisse might hate me. But it's not that much. So maybe tell me?"

"Yeah well remember when I was practicing my archery? Well, son of Poseidon, you hit me with a wave of water." You simply told him, yeah it was a petty reason but you hate it when you are practicing and someone interrupts you.

"You're kidding right?" Percy tried not to laugh but he laughs.

The little kid gave Percy a look while you gave him a death glare.

"Keep laughing and we would just leave you."

He then stops laughing and rub the tear that was coming down on his face.

"Sorry. It's just a petty reason to be mad at me."

"Whatever, let's go kid." 

Both of you walked and Percy catches up with you quickly.

"Okay okay sorry. I just wanna be friends with you." He told you and scratch his neck, and reach his right hand for a handshake.

"Do it, I know you want too." The little kid said you chuckle at the kid and shake Percy's hands.

"You're not too bad I guess." You shrug at him.


End file.
